Another Year
by RaneyLee
Summary: It's just a song fic I was inspired to write. It's a bit sad, but if you ask me, I think it's pretty good. Read it and tell me what you think, please. [COMPLETE]


Hey, guys! I know, I've got to work on my other stories, espeically the ones I haven't   
worked on for a while, but this popped up in my head while I was listening to a few tapes of mine and I just had to write it! It's a bit sad, but I think it's a good story. Also, if anyone wants a backup story to this, I'll TRY to get one up! This is my second songfic, and if any one flames me, well... I DON'T CARE!!!!! Happy reading! One more thing, Canard is back from Limbo in this story, though he's not mentioned and also a few other ducks are in the story but not mentioned as well. On with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own the Ducks or the song. The song is writen and sung by Terry Joe Terrell and the Ducks belong to who ever created them.  
  
~~Another Year~~  
  
It was mid September and the month found the Ducks, but one, each in a miserable mood, mainly the youngest(original) member of the team. Nosedive, who was now in his late thirties, stared out the Pond's window. They had LONG ago defeated Dragonus, but stayed on Earth. Nosedive had married a female drake(not Mallory) and together the two had two childern, both young boys at 7 and 15. He still loved his pranks, had his blonde, shoulder length hair, and was a bit childish at times, but one thing was missing... He saw a few leaves fall to the ground and gave a soft sigh.  
  
~Every year around September  
The winter winds fill the autumn air.  
And my mind drifts back in memories  
to an afternoon that haunts me every year.  
Now staring out my window  
I see the leaves are falling to the ground.  
And that's another way of saying,  
'It's been a long time since you've been around.'~  
  
Tears welled up in his eyes as Dive gave a broken sob. He bowed his head and a tear slid down his bill. He thought they would always be together, but then, that day during school, Mallory had checked him out and took him back to the Pond. He had kept asking the silent female what was wrong. When he found out, he wished he never asked... A few more tears fell and hit the window pane.  
  
~Sitting in a little school desk,  
My family brought the news to me.  
How God had come to take you  
To live with him throughout eternity.  
It was like a sword had periced my heart,  
After twenty years, I still fill the pain.  
But as the seasons come and go,  
I'm reminded I'll be with you once again.  
And when the leaves turn brown in fall,  
It reminds you've been gone another year.  
And the snow falls in the winter  
I find myself wishing you were here.~  
  
Nosedive took out the one thing that reminded him most from his puck pack and ran his hand over it. He bit his bottem lip as more tears flowed and splattered on the object in his hands, which he hugged close to his chest. How he hated that Saurian! If only he had skipped school like he had intended to that day. If only... If only God cared...  
  
~God let's the rose bloom in the spring time  
To remind me of how he used to care.  
Once again I stand waiting  
For the winter winds to fill the autumn air.  
'Cause when the leaves turn brown in fall  
I'm reminded you've been gone...~  
  
"...Dad! Can you come skate with me and Nathen?" his oldest son turned his attention from the window.  
Nosedive gathered himself than turned.  
"Sure, Wildwing," he answered.  
He had named the boy after his brother for obvious reasons. One was mainly in his honor. The other was because he was an exact replica of him.  
"Yea! C'mon dad!" young Wing grabbed his arm and started to drag him down the hall.  
'I miss you, bro, and someday, Wildwing, we'll be together again. Like brother's should be...' Nosedive thought, putting the mask of Drake DuCain back in his pack.  
A warmth seemed to spread over Dive's soul as if to say, 'I miss you, too. And I'll be with you always, lit' bro...'  
For a second, Nosedive thought he had acually heard that out loud, but smiled anyway and grabbed his youngest son, placing him on his shoulders. From the other side of the Pond, the trio heard a shout.  
"NATHEN!!!! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU...!!!!" Nosedive and Wildwing looked up at the youngest of the group, who was trying to look inneccent, and laughed.  
Carol had her mother's temper, that was for sure.  
  
~...Another Year...~  
  
~~Another Year~~  
  
What you think? Review, review, reveiw! Let me know here!! Later! 


End file.
